The present invention relates to a plain bearing bush for receiving a shaft or a lever, the received shaft or the received lever in the plain bearing bush being radially movable in a plane that extends in the radial direction. Plain bearing bushes are known from the prior art which are produced by an externally and internally cylindrical plain bearing bush being worked on the inside thereof such that the cross section of the inner opening thereof is oval.
DE 101 07 109 A1 discloses a collar bush having a shaped collar without a butt joint.
A crank slide frame is known from DE 197 25 227 A1.
WO 2005/066 474 A1 describes a piston arrangement.
One problem with plain bearing bushes of this kind is that production is complex and therefore cost-intensive. The object of the present invention is to produce a plain bearing bush that can receive a shaft or a lever by providing radial movability in a plane extending in the radial direction and can be produced easily and cost-effectively.